


Not everything in life is planned

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That's very true.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta
Series: Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050803
Kudos: 2





	Not everything in life is planned

Our story starts in the Three Broomsticks, owner and bartender Madam Rosmerta has hired some new employees to help her run the place. Her girlfriend Rolanda Hooch is visiting.

Rolanda smiled. "Things seem to be running smoothly since you hired more people."

Rosmerta sighed. "It feels weird not rushing around all the time though."

Rolanda said, "Think of it this way, we now have more time together."

Rosmerta smirked. "I never said I was ready to leave the pub altogether, dear."

Rolanda replied, "That's too bad really, I just purchased two tickets to see the Hobgoblins. I guess I'll just have to find someone else to go with then."

Rosmerta stated, "No, don't do that. I'm sure I can manage to leave this place for a short while."

Rolanda asked, "I thought you just said you weren't ready to leave the pub altogether though, Rosie?"

Rosmerta grinned. "I did, but you changed my mind. Besides what's the worst that could happen if I leave for a couple of hours?"

Rolanda responded, "True, I highly doubt any harm will come to the place." She added, "But,who said it was just going to be for a couple of hours?"

Rosmerta muttered, "I thought you said..."

Rolanda beamed, "The concert is in Cardiff, so I thought we could stay the whole weekend."

Rosmerta answered, "That sounds lovely."


End file.
